Loki and the Impossible Trials of Highschool
by SarcasticMonte
Summary: Loki starts a new life in a new school. Along the way, he navigates through many things, such as; teenage hormones, parties, love interests, bullies, lots of yogurt, and a certain brother that really shouldn't be driving. To think, It's only sophomore year.


It wasn't every morning that Loki Odinson woke up with a headache, but when he did, it usually meant to stay the day with him. He looked over to his alarm clock and noticed that he had woken up just before it was set to go off. Loki then looked around his room. It was more spacious than the room of his old home. Change wasn't something easy for Loki, but he liked to believe he was happy for his mother's promotion. Even if this promotion made the family uproot and move to California.

For as long as Loki could remember, he grew up in Marlow. Living with his parents and four brothers; Thor, Bragi, Tyr, and Baldr. His father, Odin, owned a jewelers company, and his mother worked in design. For a while the business worked for them until Odin wanted to be internationally known for his work.

Loki knew what today was. It was going to be his first day at a new school. He quickly showered and changed into an emerald green t-shirt with black skinny jeans. _'Why not wear skinny jeans every day? I'm fourteen, and can still get away with it,'_ Loki thought to himself as he looked in the floor length mirror.

Running down stair to the kitchen, Loki made himself a quick breakfast. The boy hummed as he ate the cherry Greek yogurt with chia seeds mixed in. Coffee wasn't an option this morning. Loki loved coffee, but that's the problem. He didn't have time to savor it this particular morning.

A few minutes later, Loki could hear what sounded like a voluptuous elephant walking down the stairs. The loud footsteps stopped as Bragi, Thor, and Baldr walked into the kitchen. That was Loki's queue to move to one of the barstools before his brothers got too aggressive with the cereal and pop tarts.

"Loki, is Tyr up yet? He knows he is to drive us to school," Bragi asked his brother.

Loki thought of this for a moment. "I do not remember seeing him this morning,"

"Go awaken him, Loki! I will give you thirty dollars if you throw those burnt cookies at him. The ones he attempted to bake last evening!" Thor directed excitedly, as he pulled a bag of cookies from a cabinet to sit on the counter next to Loki.

The situation was too much for Baldr as he laughed at the ridiculous offer.

"I'll add an additional thirty dollars to the agreement if you truly do it, Loki," Said Bragi to his little brother. "I know you need money for that laptop you've been wanting."

It was stupid to even consider, but Loki knew they could have asked him to do much worse. He opened the bag of blackened chocolate chip cookies and grabbed a handful.

"You two best pay up, afterwards," Loki hissed to the two, before going back upstairs.

Tyr's room was the last door on the right of the hall. Loki put his ear up to the door in case Tyr was already awake. _'Maybe, if I throw them swift enough, I can run away before he realizes who threw burnt cookies at him,'_ Loki thought. Nothing about the plan was discreet, but Loki didn't care too much any how. It was almost time to leave for school, so he might as well dually gain something from this.

Loki etched his nails into the edge on the doorknob, and turned the lock to the right. There was a click, telling the teen that the door was now unlocked. He slowly opened the door without making a sound. Tyr's bed was right next to the door, so Loki could see him as soon as he peaked in. Tyr's alarm clock chose that moment to announce the day.

Tyr jolted from his sleep and looked at Loki who was half in his room. The next thing he knew, something hard was thrown at his head and arm. Looking down, Tyr saw it was the confections he had baked last night. When Tyr looked back towards the door, Loki was gone.

"Loki, what the hell? Your going to get it!" Tyr shouted to the door, as he jumped out of bed.

Loki ran down the stairs looking terrified. _'What did I do?'_ He thought. He didn't want to let Tyr catch him, but when the alarm went off, Loki had panicked.

Walking into the kitchen, Loki found his brothers in a fit of laughter. Clearly, they had heard Tyr yell after him.

"Our dearest older brother! It pleases us that you are ready to drive us to school, though I do not think it wise to undertake this duty whilst in boxer-briefs," Baldr greeted his annoyed brother.

Tyr huffed and replied, "Why can't Thor drive you lot to school? He's of age."

"you should know, Tyr. It was legal when we still lived in Marlow. Now that we live in The States, I'm required to take their driving exams," Thor reminded his brother.

Tyr grabbed the car keys from off the kitchen counter. "Sense Loki was so graceful in awaking me, I'll be driving as I am," Tyr declared, as he took his half naked self to he garage.

"On second thought!" Tyr shouted as he ran back inside and opened up a coat closet. He took out a red and grey striped business tie, and put it on. Then he put on a navy blue news boy cap. After that, he walked straight back to the garage and got into the car.

Loki thanked Valhalla that Baldr briefly distracted Tyr. The teen used that time to collect his earnings from Thor and Bragi. He then turned back to Tyr when he heard his name being mentioned.

The next thing Loki knew, they were all in the car, driving down the road. Tyr was at the wheel in his underwear with a hat and tie on. To top it all off, Tyr popped open he dash compartment and pulled out a thick cigar and started smoking it. _'Gods, kill me now,'_ Loki begged.

The school was only three miles from the house, yet they were the most agonizing three miles of Loki's life. Tyr really wanted to end his life with embarrassment. Then Tyr slipped in a Ke$ha CD, as he rolled down all the windows on the van. Loki sunk even further into his seat, as Tyr started to sing along to 'Dinosaur'.

Bragi seamed to be the only other person enjoying the show as he recorded everything with his phone while sitting shotgun. Thor looked slightly scarred, while Baldr was fairly passive to the situation.

The van stopped at the school, and Loki had never exited a vehicle quicker in his life. The red faced teen didn't even look back as he quickly made his way through the front doors.

Loki stopped at the classroom door as he double checked his class schedule. 'First period, Language Arts. With Dr. Roderick Kingsley. Room 302' Loki looked at the plaque above the door that read '302', and walked into the room.

Loki tried to ignore the small crowd in the front of the class, and went to claim a seat in the back. The teen wouldn't mind making friends; he just didn't feel like putting in the effort today. Instead, Loki pulled out a book from his pack and began to read.

More and more kids started coming in, and filled the empty seats. A tall boy with short blonde hair, sat next to Loki. The tall boy looked around the classroom at all the commotion. Then he looked at Loki, and seamed to become a bit confused.

"Hey," the boy said pointedly to Loki.

Loki looked up from his book to see the boy who had interrupted his reading. The guy reminded him a bit of Thor, except for his hair was shorter than Thor's, and his blue eyes were a bit paler. Loki would have continued to read if the guy's expression didn't look so persistent.

"Hi?" Loki answered back.

The boy with the blue eyes introduces himself, "The name's Wade Wilson. Yourself?"

"Congratulations. My name is Loki Odinson," Loki replies.

"You look so young to be in an advanced writing class. I'm a senior and I'm only taking this class, because of scholarship requirements. Writing is what I suck most at, like five at a time. Anyways, what grade are you in?" Wade asked the smaller teen next to him.

"I'm in 10th Grade, but I don't know the specific name for it," Loki told Wade.

Wade smirks at Loki, and tells him, "Well aren't you just the cutest sophomore that I've ever seen!"

On that comment, Loki went back to his book. Wade was too deft for what Loki considered 'stimulating company', so continuing conversation would just give false hope.

Dr. Kingsley introduced himself to the class and proceeded to call attendance. He then passed out papers to his students with the class syllabus. He spent the rest of class explaining how they would be learning and reading new literature instead of beloved classics.

The day went on for Loki being introduced to his classes. Second period was gym class with Coach Logan. Next was Algebra II with Mr. Mozzie. After math class was lunch, where he heard a lot of students discussing a 'back to school party'. Then, after lunch was U.S. history class with Mr. Lehnsherr. Last of all was Chemistry with Mr. Xavier.

Loki walked into Chemistry class and sat down, once again, in the back. Mr. Xavier, however, had different plans.

"Don't get too comfortable, class. I now ask that everyone sit as closely to the front as they can. Everyone in the back, please, come up and sit with your classmates in the front," Mr. Xavier instructed.

Loki internally whined before taking a seat next to a boy in the second row of seats. A girl then sat on the other side of Loki. Eventually everyone accumulated round the front of the classroom.

Mr. Xavier smiled at his students before musing, "Ah, that is much better. Such young minds ready to soak up the glory of chemistry."

After handing out the syllabus to his student, he had a lot less to say than the other teachers that day. He then gave his students permission to 'converse civilly' with one another until it was time for dismiss the school day.

Loki was a good bit in his book, when the people seated next to him started talking too loud for his liking.

"With all due respect, Tony, why the hell did you invite the entire school to your 'back to school party'?", a red head girl asked the boy seated to Loki's right.

Loki looked at this 'Tony' in question. He looked to be a boy his age, but a little shorter with brown hair and eyes. Tony faked a hurt look before replying to the girl, "I technically didn't invite the 'entire school'. I only told five people; you, Clint, Steve, Bruce, and Rhodey. Bruce understands what a 'plus one' is. Stevie Wonder also knows of the ancient laws of a 'plus one'. You know the rules, and so does Rhodey. All who is left is Clint, and you know him best Nat! When he takes his hearing aid out, a 'plus one' turns into a 'plus one thousand'."

"Your dad is going to kill you this time, Tony. As long as you know it's all on you, then the only advice I can say is to live it up this Friday," the girl tells him.

Tony laughs at his friend's very serious warning, and tells her, "Nat, have you met me? I live to piss my dad off and give him grey hairs. It is going down Friday night. Maybe I'll even get a hot date."

"I thought all of your dates didn't like your short... aspects," Natasha teased her friend.

Tony looked a bit taken back, then replied, "Did you just crack an innuendo joke? Tsk. I could so get a hot date! Watch."

Tony then faces Loki and asks, "So, you wanna be my hot date this Friday. Sorry if I come on too strong, but you'd look delicious in a little black dress."

Loki fixed the boy a raised brow expression. _'Is he serious? Is he jesting? Do I truly look that feminine?'_ He asked himself. People have mistaken him as a girl before, but not to the point of flirting. This 'Tony' was giving him another headache.

"I personally don't ever plan to wear a dress," Loki finally replied to him.

Tony was taken back once again. That certainly wasn't a girl's voice. He looked to Natasha who didn't look surprised at all. She knew Loki wasn't a girl, but that didn't mean she disliked her friend's shock. Tony then looked back at Loki as he tried to grasp something to say.

"If it's any consolation, you're still hot. Be my date at my party this Friday night?" Tony asked with a little more confidence towards the end.

Now it was Loki's turn to be shocked. He turned his face towards the desk as his face flushed a deep red. Then he felt angry. _'How dare he play with me?'_ Loki thought as he quickly got out of his seat to leave class.

Mr. Xavier was fixing to call out for him to come back, but the dismissal bell came quicker. Then Tony got up and ran after his mysteriously beautiful male acquaintance.

Tony caught site of the raven haired boy and ran up to him. They were both now in front of the school where the student's rides picked them up.

"Look. I really wasn't trying to insult or embarrass you. I was serious. I swear on my A.I. that I think you are very attractive. If you don't like other guys, then just say so. If you don't like other guys then I'm also sorry for making you feel uncomfortable," Tony rambled out to the boy, all at once.

Loki took a deep breath then looked at Tony.

"My name is Loki, by the way," he tells Tony.

Tony gives a light laugh and replies, "Well, Loki, I'm Tony. Would you still like to go to my party Friday? Being my hot date or not is also entirely up to you."

"I'll think about it... Gods kill me please," Loki trailed off as he caught sight of a certain parked van.

Tony looked to where Loki was facing and saw a bleached blonde haired man clad in boxer briefs, thigh high tights, garter belt, business tie, and a floppy news boy hat. It seamed like the guy crawled on top of his car from the skylight window, and decided to pose. The man looked utterly ridiculous.

"That guy has balls. Do you know him?" Tony asked his new friend, as he laughed at the spectacle.

"Loki! I'm high! Get your ass in the car, or walk home!" Tyr yelled to his youngest brother from on top of the van.

Loki didn't look back at Tony as he ran towards the van and quickly got in the back seat. There, he saw Tyr climbing through the window and into the driver's seat. The drive home was much the same as the drive to school. Tyr lit up a cigar, rolled down the windows, and popped in a CD. His passengers being forced to listen to him sing along with more Ke$ha. Bragi laughed the whole way home while. Baldr snickered and tried hard not to show how much it amused him. Thor, for his part, was asleep and leaning against Loki.

 _'Best first day of school ever,'_ Loki mused, as he grimaced at Thor's impossible weight placed on him.


End file.
